Nancy Drew and the mystery of the Matching Vase 2
by Nancysout
Summary: Chapter 2  Major Watson has asked Nancy to investigate a Chinese art dealer but before she can begin, Lei Wong subjects Nancy to a martial arts move and Nancy Drew faints! Nancy is now laying on the pavement, unconscious!


Chapter 2

After Nancy fainted, Lei Wong lifted the teen sleuth's limp body just enough to tuck a note in the waistband of Nancy's skirt.

She then got back into the car which drove off at high speed.

Meanwhile, Bess was starting to worry.

'Nan should be here by now' said Bess, 'lets go and look for her'.

'You worry too much' said George, but agreed to see what was detaining Nancy.

As the two pals approached Nancy's house, they gasped in horror.

Stretched out of the floor was Nancy Drew, she was not moving!

The two ran to her side, George knelt down and felt Nancy's pulse.

'It is quite strong, Nancy must have fainted' said George

'Or been knocked unconscious'! said Bess.

Next moment a black car pulled up and a smartly dressed man stepped out.

It was Carson Drew, Nancy's father.

'What's happened' said Carson.

'We think Nancy may have fainted' said George, 'or been knocked-out'

Carson did not really approve of his daughter being involved in mystery solving.

He had lost count of the number of times Nancy had been knocked unconscious, chloroformed or made to faint by the bad guys – or girls!

He bent down and lifted Nancy's limp body and carried her into the house.

He laid Nancy on the sofa and was just about to ring for a Doctor when Nancy's eyes started to flutter open.

Nancy saw concerned faces looking down at her, what happened she thought.

As she tried to sit up, her head started pounding.

'Oooh' said Nancy, and was forced to lay back down.

'Dad' she said. 'Hi, sweetheart' said Carson, 'do you remember what happened'.

Nancy's neck was still aching.

'Oh yes, of course' said Nancy, 'the Chinese girl'

'Chinese girl' chorused the pals.

'Yes, as I left the house she jumped out of a car and gave me a knock-out chop on my neck' said Nancy, 'I must have fainted'

'At least you were not kidnapped' said Bess!

Nancy forced herself into a sitting position and then noticed a piece of paper in the waistband of her micro-mini skirt.

'What is it' said Carson. 'Just a note' said Nancy.

Carson took it from his daughter and read it.

MISS NANCY DREW, YOU HAVE SEEN HOW EASILY WE CAN KNOCK YOU OUT – KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF THE VASE CASE – OR YOU WILL GET BADLY HURT!

'Nancy' said Carson, 'I really think you should hand this one to the police'

'Dad, I am more determined than ever to get involved' said Nancy, 'it's obvious they are worried about me'.

'You know I have been knocked-out before' said Nancy, 'its no big deal'

'Nancy' said Carson 'it is a big deal, do you think I enjoy coming home and finding you unconscious'

However, he knew that when his daughters mind was made up, there was no changing it.

'I must speak to the Major about the attack, though, he may be in danger himself'.

Next morning, Carson dropped Nancy off outside the Majors house.

Nancy was dressed in a blue shirt, faded skin-tight jeans and trainers and her brown hair hung loosely.

She walked up the Majors drive to his door, however as she knocked, the door opened.

Nancy walked cautiously inside and looked around but saw no-one.

She walked towards the display rooms where she had first seen the vase and thought she heard a scuffling.

As she turned a corner, Nancy was aghast to see two masked figures attacking the Major.

'Leave him alone' demanded Nancy.

Do the Chinese know about the Majors vase, thought Nancy, or are these regular criminals?

The two intruders instantly recognised Nancy.

As soon as they saw Nancy, they pushed the Major to one side and rushed at her.

The first one swung at her but Nancy blocked the blow with her left arm, then she straightened the fingers of her right hand and jabbed the figure in the stomach, causing them to reel backwards.

Then a second figure approached however, Nancy grabbed them by the shoulders and rolled backwards.

Her right foot was planted in her attacker's stomach and she sent them sprawling.

As Nancy regained her feet, the first attacker had recovered from the blow in the stomach.

The masked figure stood over her and the side of a hand swept towards Nancy's neck, intending to deliver a knock-out chop and render Nancy unconscious, as the Chinese girl had done the day before.

However, at the last second Nancy twisted and the blow missed her neck but hit her on the shoulder.

Although not knocked out, the blow caused Nancy to go dizzy.

Nancy gasped with pain and she started to feel faint!

Taking advantage, the figure picked up a glass vase and smashed it into Nancy's forehead.

'Ooooh' Nancy moaned and began to fall. She hit the floor and blackness began to wash over the courageous schoolgirl sleuth like the incoming tide.

That was the last thing she remembered before Nancy lost consciousness!

The two figures spoke to one another, 'Nancy Drew is unconscious' said one.

'Yes' said the other, 'the boss will want us to kidnap her, get her and we will dump her in the boot of the car'

'You will do no such thing', said the Major, and he rushed at them, swinging a large stick.

Seeing the Major, the two figures instantly forgot about taking Nancy prisoner and made off.

The Major rushed over to Nancy's limp figure.

He was aghast to see blood oozing from a nasty cut on Nancy's forehead where the vase had hit her.

He carried Nancy's limp body to a sofa and tried to stem the flow of blood.

He then rang for an ambulance, the police and Carson Drew.


End file.
